Hammer
The Hammer is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Link finds it at Spectacle Rock. It is one of only two items found outside dungeons and is used to destroy Boulders. There are a total of four boulders in the game. One is beside the Town of Rauru, another leads to the Harbor Town of Mido, one is in front of the cave that contains the Water of Life and the last is beside Spectacle Rock that leads to a cave containing a Magic Container. It can also be used to destroy forest tiles and is used when finding the Hidden Town of Kasuto. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Though the Hammer do not appear as a weapon used by Link himself, he can control the Hammer Guardian Statues that appear in the Temple of Time with the Dominion Rod, which allows him to manipulate them into using their Hammers to attack enemies with while he is guiding them through the temple. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass This weapon is obtained in Mutoh's Temple, and is needed for Link to defeat the boss there, Eox. When the Hammer is selected, Ciela always carries it, even if Leaf or Neri is equipped, extending its range beyond Link. Tapping the stylus on the screen selects where the Hammer will hit. The hammer can be charged by holding it in midair for a few seconds, when fully charged, it noticeably doubles in size. The Hammer is the only way to smash in rusty Foot Switches, as Link's weight alone cannot push them in. The Hammer is very useful in combat, and can even stun Phantoms when fully charged. Inside Mutoh's Temple exclusively, the hammer is used to solve puzzles on the floor involving colored tiles. It is perhaps the strongest weapon in Link's arsenal, able to take down enemies such as Zora Warriors in one powered-up strike. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Hammer appears as an item in the game. It can stun enemies and pound stakes into the ground. It is the main item of the Tower of Hera and can be bought or rented at Ravio's Shop. If Link brings ten Lost Maiamais to Mother Maiamai, she can upgrade the Hammer into the Nice Hammer. The Hammer can crush most enemies but like Link's sword, it won't work on some foes including Buzzblobs and Bari. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The Hammer is set to appear in Tri Force Heroes, and can be found on Item Podiums. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors The Hammer appears as a weapon type used by the Sage of Fire, Darunia as his default weapon type. Darunia's use of a Hammer as a weapon is a reference to his legendary ancestor, the Hero of the Gorons who used the mighty Megaton Hammer to defeat the Goron eating dragon, Volvagia. Fitting his role as the Sage of Fire, the Hammer has a Fire Elemental Attribute and in addition to pounding enemies. Along with Darunia's Hammer weapons, Zelda can summon Hammer Guardian Statue and command it with the Dominion Rod to use its Hammer to attack enemies as part of her Dominion Rod. Hammer Weapon Levels *Level 1 - ''Magic Hammer *Level 2 - Igneous Hammer *Level 3 - Megaton Hammer *''8-bit'' - ''8-Bit Bait See also * Magic Hammer * Megaton Hammer * Nice Hammer * Skull Hammer Category:Hammers Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items